Hush
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: A small tale that could have been had cold and dark found each other first. (AU; Pitch/Jack as Father/Son; no shipping)


**Disclaimer: **William Joyce owns the "Guardians of Childhood" series and Dreamworks owns "Rise of the Guardians." I own neither of these wonderful things. I make no money from this fic, which is a shame because I need money.

**Author's Note:** Once upon a time, I wanted to sleep. My muse said, "No bitch!" and I ended up writing this at f #!ing midnight to 2 a.m. I hope you all enjoy! It's an AU of ROTG with Pitch and Jack as more of a messed up Father/ Son relationship. I don't ship these two together because I just don't see it happening on a number of levels.

2/5/2013: My muse said, "We're not done with this, woman! Get to it!" So, with a sigh, I hit the keyboard keys yet again.

* * *

**Hush**

Little winter's child knows his name: _Jack Frost. _That's all he really knows for sure, for the Moon told him so. On this night, in this darkness, Jack's moon hides from him. An afraid but proud child, Jack continues to walk. Jack follows winter. Spring brings with it angry heat and Jack doesn't like that at all. His one companion, Wind, swirls around him. Jack knows he could fly, fly away to winter's embrace, but Jack wants to face his fear.

The snowflakes drift down behind him, leaving a trail for believers to follow. Yet, Jack has none. An empty path for an empty soul, praying only for someone to s_ee me, see me, see me! _Every day silence answers his pleas with more agonizing heartbreak. Jack touches his chest as he recalls children passing through his ghostly form.

With a pout, the slim boy clutches his staff to him, as a five year old would a teddy bear. Soft footsteps linger briefly on long dead leaves. A foot's gentle touch frosts leaf tips before swinging ever forward to an ever lonely journey. Jack wonders if his life will always be so solitary, so despondent, and so painfully lacking any light of hope. The winter wonder gazes up at the sky, finding no Moon, no comfort, and no belief.

Just as Jack moves forward, a curious little shadow slithers out of the trees. To avoid it, Jack hops onto his staff. The icky black thing goes around and around in circles at the bottom of Jack's staff. The boy's bright blue eyes follow it, giggling a little at the shadow's strange antics. Jack sticks his tongue out at it. He taunts in a sing-song voice, "Can't get me!"

Jack hears a slight rustle behind him. He turns to discover a man standing in his winter trail, a grey man clothed in the darkness. His grey face holds deep set yellow eyes, eyes staring straight at Jack. Winter's child gasps. Painfully, his chest tightens with long abandoned hope. Jack asks, "Can you see me?" Snowflakes drift down tentatively from the sky.

The man clothed in darkness nods with a small smile. Although the smile contains teeth as sharp as a shark's, to Jack, it's the most beautiful thing he's seen in a hundred years. The man says softly, "I see you, frost child." Gently, oh-so slowly, the man holds out his hand. "Come."

Jack's icicle drop tears fall one after the other to the forest floor. The youngling, left in the cold and moonless night, runs to embrace the one who can_ see me, see me, see me! _Jack ignores the Wind's howl of protest. With his only prayer finally answered, Jack gladly lets Black cover him with shadows. They go together far, far down into the deep, deep dark of the earth.

Years come and years go. None know of the captive snowflake taken by the Nightmare King. As time passes by, Jack forgets the Moon, the creator that only gave him a name. Soon, Jack Frost knows only Pitch Black. Snowball fights, ice skating, sleigh rides, all fade into distant memories. Pitch teaches him the fun of a blizzard, an avalanche, and frostbite. Jack plays like Pitch wants to play because Pitch can _see me, see me, see me! _

Jack lets Pitch give him Nightmares, too. Jack wants Pitch to live, and to live, Pitch needs fear. Even if it means waking up, crying droplets of ice as he screams, Jack gives Pitch what he can. Besides, Pitch is always there after the Nightmares leave, ready to soothe him. The Boogeyman appears from under Jack's cave bed, embracing the freezing child in his arms. As Jack sits in the Boogeyman's lap, shaking from the after terror, Pitch gently runs his fingers through silver hair. Usually, he croons a lullaby for the shaking boy, one he created just for his little boy.

_"Hush, Frost child, hush... _

_The world is cruel and full of terrors!_

_ Things that bite with teeth like razors. _

_Changlings with claws could rip _

_little winter into bits! _

_Stay here in dark forever be. _

_None shall harm you but me_."

Slowly, Jack's cries turn to empty sniffles. Pitch wraps his arms around Jack. "We are alone, but alone together." Pitch gives Jack a few kisses on his ice, cold brow. "Remember, nothing goes better together than cold and dark."

For three hundred years and more, Jack Frost's world is Pitch Black. As winter's lost child falls asleep in the arms of the Nightmare King, Jack smiles, for he is happy to suffer for the one who sees. As Jack listens to the morbid lyrics, he snuggles closer to his one believer, ready to fall into another Nightmare. Pitch rocks him gently as he finishes the song.

_"Above for you are plagues and doom. _

_Snakes, bats, and awful spiders _

_take away all your laughter. _

_In the hot air of summer days, _

_mean ones will make you play. _

_Stay here in dark forever be._

_None shall harm you but me_."

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
